vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Amethyst (Crystal Gems)
Summary Amethyst is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld's Kindergarten project, and the only Gem of the Crystal Gems to not come from Homeworld. After the Rebellion, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe, Rose Quartz's son. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, possibly higher Name: Amethyst (Known on the Gem Homeworld as Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Quartz Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Does not need oxygen to survive, Skilled whip user, Flight (Via shapeshifting) Attack Potency: Island level+ (Revealed in the official guidebook to be not too far behind Garnet in strength, poofed a gem that could take hits from Jasper. Even very early on in the series, she, along with Garnet and Pearl, defeated a sentient island), possibly higher (Amethyst has not tapped into her full power yet and she is said to have the power of a Quartz Warrior, like Jasper, despite being a defective version) Speed: Massively Hypersonic in Combat speed, Reactions, and Short Burst Speed (Comparable to Garnet) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Can lift and throw large rocks with her whip) Striking Strength: Class EJ, possibly higher Durability: Island level+, possibly higher (Managed to take hits from Jasper before ultimately getting "poofed") Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Several meters with whip Standard Equipment: Whip(s) (Upgraded to be a flail) Intelligence: High (More through experience than actual intelligence. She is the least intelligent of the Crystal Gems) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, Shapeshifting can only be maintained for a limited amount of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Whip Proficiency:' Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, and mixes very well with her immense strength. She uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Her lashes are sometimes so precise that they cut through objects in a clean line. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. Her fighting style can sometimes be considered reckless and foolhardy; in "Monster Buddies," she used her whip to pull the Centipeetle Mother towards her, knocking her and the other Crystal Gems down. Amethyst can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. **'Whiplash:' Amethyst can send waves of purple energy along her whip or whips to create an immense explosion. *'Shape-shifting:' While all Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. Her proficiency is high enough where she was able to transform herself into a fully-functional helicopter to transport the other Crystal Gems in "Message Received". **'Wrestling:' Amethyst is a skilled wrestler, easily defeating all her human challengers in the Beach City Underground Wrestling league. She also does this by shapeshifting. *'Enhanced Digestion:' Amethyst can eat glass, plastic, paper, etc. and can digest it without getting sick or disgusted. However, she can still get food poisoning, but won't die from it. *'Hair-Blade:' Amethyst can use her hair to slash at an enemy with such potency it severs the claw of the Crab Gem Monster. *'Spin Dash:' Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies, but it is smaller than Jasper's. ** Homing Attack: Amethyst can hone in on nearby enemies while spin dashing. ** Whiplash Spin Dash: Amethyst is able to summon both of her whips, ignite them with purple fiery energy, and then spin dash on top of them, giving her spin dash a purple aura. When she makes contact with something, it causes a big purple explosion. Gallery Steven Universe - "On the Run" (Song) (HD) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hair Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Whip Users Category:Gems Category:Flight Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Tier 6